


你将是水果滋味的一部分

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 莫德里奇因为停用抑制剂而变得情绪敏感，并且格外想要alpha的陪伴，但此时全世界都认为他们要离婚了，而拉基蒂奇的表现似乎也证实了这件事。现实向abo。灵感来自渣团vs塞维，笛一直想要靠近伊万说话甚至被推开，而伊万一直冷漠。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	你将是水果滋味的一部分

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快乐！  
> 牛年一切顺心！  
> （希望看完这篇文的朋友都想要吃草莓）

Love is giving someone the power to destroy you,but trusting that it will not happen.

莫德里奇退出了网页，将手机丢在一边，他早已经学会了不去受到媒体言论的影响，但那大写加粗的标题依旧刺得他的眼睛生疼。莫德里奇经历过许多，职业生涯最艰难的时期也扛过来了，一步步靠实力和表现赢得了尊重和认可，只是无论如何也想不到有一天他和拉基蒂奇的名字一起出现的同时后面还会连上“婚变”这个词。  
报道里写的内容有理有据，仿佛这位执笔的论述者能够化身他们家里的装饰品，整天盯着看他们的日常生活。依据从两人的职业生涯一直说到性格；拉基蒂奇即便很高兴回归到老东家塞维利亚也无碍于他是被巴萨扫地出门的事实，而退出国家队则是火上浇油，事业上的差距让这对足坛爱侣走向分歧直至陌路。  
莫德里奇没有看完，略略扫了两眼后面，大概是说无论是在球场上还是生活中莫德里奇都是更为强势的那一个，而包容体贴的Alpha也总有一天感到厌倦。后面还提到了孩子这个话题，言之凿凿如今依旧状态正佳短时间内不会选择退役的莫德里奇显然不可能给他们的小家庭增添成员，这对于喜欢孩子的两人显然是无解的，而拉基蒂奇厌倦了等待。  
脑海中零碎地冒出这些句子的Omega侧过身体让自己蜷缩在一起，他还穿着拉基蒂奇的衣服，留存在上面属于Alpha的气息能够让他感到安心，莫德里奇想到今天的比赛，对阵塞维利亚，而他终于可以见到拉基蒂奇，竭力驱散脑海中的一切负面想法。  
这并不容易，莫德里奇选择的从来都不是容易的那条路，他是人们潜移默化中认为是柔弱那一方的Omega，应该乖巧安静跟在自己Alpha的身后，但莫德里奇选择追随热爱走上职业球员这条道路，更多的付出和努力，定期的体检和每个月的抑制剂，伤人的言论，但他依旧做得很好。  
莫德里奇不记得自己有没有告诉拉基蒂奇，他已经停止在每个月服用抑制剂来压抑发情期这件事了，对于拉基蒂奇退出国家队的消息他远没有在媒体前表现出的那样洒脱，尤其是分隔两地甚至让拉基蒂奇只能通过电话来告诉他这个决定。  
对于任何一个Omega来说，停止服用抑制剂都是危险的决定，漫溢的信息素会刺激身边的Alpha更会对Omega本身造成极大的影响，莫德里奇对自己的身体素质有信心，但当被压制的本能开始推动情绪时，莫德里奇才意识到自己是如此的想念拉基蒂奇的怀抱。  
不是每个在足坛打拼的Omega都有勇气选择停止抑制剂去面对随之而来的后果，莫德里奇和队医讨论了许久，还是下了这个决心。俱乐部并不在这方面吝惜，他清楚自己所使用的已经是副作用最小的抑制剂，但长时间用药物来压制生理反应总不如顺应本能发泄个痛快，莫德里奇还想保持更久的状态，减少抑制剂对身体的影响是个好方向。  
但前提是难捱的发情期里需要他的Alpha陪伴在身边。人前莫德里奇可以表现如常，抢断过人、精准传球，无碍于他在球场上的表现，人后莫德里奇却只想腻在拉基蒂奇的怀里再也不离开。  
想到自己的Alpha，莫德里奇从床上起身，拉基蒂奇的衣服对他来说大了一号，在比赛日穿出门并不合适，他恋恋不舍地换下那件衣服，又去浴室里收拾自己。疫情的来临让莫德里奇在外表上开始放飞，连拉基蒂奇都曾经笑着摸着他的下巴说不习惯，而现在莫德里奇只想让清爽的自己出现在拉基蒂奇面前，迎上Alpha惊讶却带着笑意的目光。  
他在腺体处仔细贴上信息素阻隔贴，以确保此时的自己不会对队友或是对手带来影响，尽管他知道他们更多的只会抱怨他的信息素闻起来让人觉得饿，想到这里，莫德里奇对着镜子里的自己翻了个白眼，如果他能够选择，也不会选择草莓味的信息素，每次发情期的时候闻起来都甜得腻人。  
出门前他最后看了一眼桌上的抑制剂，没有选择走过去将它拿起来。无名指上冰凉的金属环在发情期时偏高体温的映衬下显得格外可贵，他想起拉基蒂奇进球时会亲吻无名指的庆祝动作，无声地笑起来。  
要和自己的丈夫在赛场作为对立方见面，被打趣是免不了的，莫德里奇安静地听过，满脑子都在即将和拉基蒂奇见面的喜悦上，他这次甚至没有取下戒指。  
莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇都是赛场下低调的人，媒体很少去关注他们是否在无名指上戴着同样款式简单的婚戒，而引人注目的赛场上莫德里奇则会取下戒指，偶尔会有例外，比如想要在球员通道时就给对方一个惊喜，拉基蒂奇则是仪式感更强的那个，在面对和莫德里奇的比赛时总会戴上戒指。  
如果不是2018年世界杯时他们没有按捺住赢球的激动在镜头前亲吻对方，莫德里奇想也许他们的婚姻还能够在公众前保密更长的时间，但公开有公开的好处，比如当西班牙国家德比时拉基蒂奇急着从草皮上起来就是为了给准备上场的莫德里奇一个吻时，也并没有人感到意外。  
可想而知，当今天莫德里奇注意到拉基蒂奇无名指上空无一物时他是多么的失望。  
先前被他刻意选择遗忘的报道内容此刻死灰复燃，又在信息素的引导下有愈演愈烈的趋势，即便此时临近哨响，莫德里奇也忍不住分心去思考拉基蒂奇究竟为什么没有戴上戒指，是否真的如报道所言，自己在他的心中已经不再占有一席之地。  
裁判鸣哨示意比赛开始，莫德里奇从那些几乎将他拖入泥潭的思绪中抽身出来，开始专注于比赛。发情期并不能改变他公私分明的特质，而在追求胜利的竞技体育中这点尤为重要，莫德里奇在这场比赛中心有杂念，他不否认，但也不认为这影响了他的发挥。  
他只是忍不住想要和拉基蒂奇靠得更近，仅此而已。两次角球他都想借着这个机会和拉基蒂奇简单说几句，不需要说什么，几句就好，他们的默契足以让莫德里奇通过简短话语就能判断出拉基蒂奇的态度和心情，但拉基蒂奇没有给他这个机会，他专心于那颗黑白相间的皮球，推开任何一个阻碍他的人，即便那个人是他的丈夫。  
莫德里奇不知道自己是不是该对拉基蒂奇被提前换下场感到遗憾，他的心情已经跌到了谷底，成了他自己都无法形容的低落境地。这不同于之前他们的针锋相对，Omega尽量避免了身体接触，选择去抢断拉基蒂奇的传球对象而非他本人，当然后果也很明显，给自己换来了一张黄牌。  
战术犯规领黄牌并不是什么大事，莫德里奇还有心力能笑起来，让他笑容垮下去的是拉基蒂奇从他的面前走过，挥着手臂指挥队友的布防，连个眼神都没有给莫德里奇，仿佛他只是稀松平常的空气，连余光都不值得给他一瞬。  
拉基蒂奇同样用了阻隔贴，这位绅士的Alpha从不想让自己的信息素影响到别人，而此刻莫德里奇恨透了他这一点，身体中的每一个细胞都叫嚣着需要Alpha的靠近，而他却连拉基蒂奇的信息素也感知不到。  
三声哨响宣告着这场比赛的结束，胜利属于皇家马德里，这对于之前遭遇了失利的球队来说弥足重要，他们可以昂首离开皮斯胡安，也可以带着自信去面对之后的欧冠生死战。  
队友的紧密拥抱让莫德里奇几乎喘不过气，他四处张望，只看见塞维利亚球员三三两两低着头的落寞身影，但却没有看见拉基蒂奇。他从庆祝的怀抱里挣脱出来，寻找着自己的丈夫，揪着球衣的衣角不知道是否应该脱下它。  
他想和拉基蒂奇交换球衣，这在他们之前的德比中几乎成了惯例，对今天的莫德里奇来说显然还有更重大的意义。他和身边的塞维利亚球员碰拳，张了张嘴，想要询问拉基蒂奇在哪里，可忽然又觉得自己可悲。  
善解人意的年轻球员似乎看出了他的想法，体贴地说道，“比赛一结束伊万就回更衣室了。”莫德里奇读出了年轻人担忧的眉眼间隐藏的含义——伊万的心情很不好。  
有那么一瞬间，莫德里奇甚至想请他向拉基蒂奇转交自己的球衣，但这除了能证明他们的确婚变、给媒体更多谈资之外没有任何益处，他依旧无法与自己的丈夫好好说上一句话。“我知道了。”莫德里奇勉强让自己笑了笑，“你们今天也踢得很好。”  
齐达内简单讲了几句之后便留下更衣室一片喧闹，几天后便是一场恶战，此刻的庆祝更显得鼓舞人心，莫德里奇却只想把自己蜷缩起来，躲在角落里，去寻求一个怎么和拉基蒂奇成了现在的局面的答案。  
更衣室里是混杂的信息素，莫德里奇也无心再去掩饰，他撕下了腺体上的阻隔贴，不够温柔的动作牵连出疼痛，发情期时的腺体敏感，立刻向莫德里奇抗议他的粗暴，而Omega只是将毛巾盖在头顶上，拖动脚步去到淋浴间里。  
“卢卡这是怎么了？”本泽马捅了捅身边的克罗斯，“我知道拉基蒂奇退出国家队肯定让他心情不好，但那已经过去一段时间了，而且之前他也好好的，怎么突然……”法国人不知道该怎么去形容，不像他自己了，他在心里补完这句话。  
德国人将一个手机网页调出来递到本泽马面前，仅仅一个标题就让这位法国前锋张大了嘴，“好几家媒体都在报道这件事。”克罗斯说道，又摇了摇头，“虽然我不相信这是真的，但卢卡也只是一个普通人，难免不会被影响。”  
很难说媒体的笔力和比赛场上的球速哪个更快，比赛结束不过一会，新的报道便出来了。如果说之前还只是去分析和揣测拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇是否婚变，这场比赛在媒体看来便是坐实了这件事。两人之间的一举一动、每一个细节都证明了他们的婚姻已经分崩离析。  
当皇马的队员们还在商量着不能让莫德里奇看见这些报道并且要找拉基蒂奇好好问一问时，结束淋浴走出来的莫德里奇让他们反而不敢说话，面面相觑地换了话题。他们是想安慰莫德里奇的，可一众Alpha都清楚此刻莫德里奇需要的仅仅是那个和他完成了永久标记的拉基蒂奇。  
Omega的样子显然很糟，不像是他们刚一起赢下一场比赛，反倒像是欧冠出局外加联赛争冠无望最后四大皆空，毛巾搭在肩上遮住了腺体，却掩盖不住浑身那浓烈的草莓甜香，足以引得任何一个意志力薄弱的Alpha疯狂，泛红的眼圈却彰显着他心伤的事实。  
莫德里奇知道队友们在看自己，他并不想让他们担心，却也无力去解释更多，他只想见到拉基蒂奇，亲口问问他是不是真的想离婚。身为主教练的齐达内是少有知道他已经停止使用抑制剂的人，省下了莫德里奇许多麻烦，于是他走到教练面前，询问自己能否可以不随队回到马德里，他有一些私事要处理。  
皇马主帅与他对视，似乎不可闻地叹了口气，同意了他的请求，手掌在他的肩上按了按，像是在给予他肯定和鼓励，告诉他明天的训练时间，又若有所指地提醒他路上注意安全。  
莫德里奇点点头，拉下肩上的毛巾丢在一边，换上来时的衣服，连腺体也懒得遮掩，只喷上一些喷雾来简单掩盖过于浓烈的信息素气味，他沉默着背上背包，离开更衣室前又停下脚步，对着队友们牵动僵硬的嘴角，“明天见。”  
从皮斯胡安到拉基蒂奇住宅的路莫德里奇是很熟悉的，不亚于拉基蒂奇对于从伯纳乌到他家的熟悉程度，莫德里奇想起之前他们还讨论过退役之后要在哪里定居这件事，他们都将西班牙视为第二故乡，但最终回到克罗地亚似乎也是不错的选择。  
莫德里奇拥有这栋别墅的钥匙，拉基蒂奇亲手将它交到了Omega的手里，那时候他们对于房子的定义还是“又一个属于我们的家”，而莫德里奇此刻却不知道自己是否还能这样去称呼它。  
他站在门前，夜风送来了浅淡的草木香，花园里还是他熟悉的布置，草坪、绣球花、金线菊。发情期迟来的身体反应让他觉得身体开始发烫，莫德里奇摸到了衣袋里的钥匙，却好像被金属烫到一般收回手。  
莫德里奇的坚韧可以让他在发情期来临时不依靠任何药物也踢满全场，可以让他依旧拥有顶级中场的表现，可以让他独自去寻找自己的Alpha，但站在门前，仅仅需要将钥匙插入锁孔，轻轻扭动两圈，便可以见到拉基蒂奇时，莫德里奇忽然发现自己失去了勇气。  
他不确定拉基蒂奇是否想见自己，甚至不敢去想当他们面对面时，拉基蒂奇会是什么表情。拉基蒂奇是否会表现出惊讶和冷漠，仿佛此刻都是莫德里奇在胡搅蛮缠，再也寻不到他眼中的温柔和爱意。  
莫德里奇踌躇了一会，按响了门铃，他从不惧怕任何场面，此刻却想拖着自己如同灌了铅一般沉重的双腿逃离。  
周遭是如此安静，他能听见不知从何处传来的虫鸣，能听见道路上的汽车引擎发动声，却又通通被他自己的心跳声盖过。  
他听见了拉基蒂奇踩着地板走来的声音，大概也在疑惑是谁会在此刻来打扰，莫德里奇在心中倒数，家门在他面前被拉开，露出他丈夫此刻震惊的脸，“卢卡！？”  
今晚对于拉基蒂奇来说毫无疑问是失意的，他们欧冠失利，在遭遇皇马时主力尽出却依旧在自己的主场败北。拉基蒂奇想要在俱乐部有所表现，想要通过自己的能力来帮助塞维利亚取得胜利，为此他付出了许多，也忽视了许多，甚至赛前反复告诉自己不要将私情带入到这次比赛中，即便他如此想念莫德里奇。  
听见门铃声时，拉基蒂奇想不出他会被谁打扰，他怀念球场上喧闹的球迷助威声，此刻却渴盼独属于自己的安静。而莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇想到他的丈夫，只以为此刻他已经跟随球队回到马德里，一如之前皇马的客场比赛。  
拉基蒂奇的震惊只有一瞬，下一秒已经注意到了莫德里奇的反常，比他身上随着喷雾消散开始逐渐浓厚的信息素更引人注意的是他浑身散发的低落情绪，腺体周围的皮肤有些泛红，显然是取下抑制贴时是毫不在意地直接撕下。  
拉基蒂奇可以自豪地说自己是最了解莫德里奇的人之一，却不记得自己何时见过这样的莫德里奇。  
他刚想问莫德里奇这是怎么了，手指还没来得及碰到Omega泛红的眼角，就被莫德里奇一把抓住手臂，力道之大，好像拉基蒂奇随时都会消失在眼前，“伊万，你真的想和我离婚吗？”莫德里奇用低沉却急切的声音问道，拉基蒂奇毫不怀疑，如果自己现在表达出任何一点对这个问题的肯定回复，莫德里奇立刻就会落下眼泪。  
对眼前场景和问题的震惊让职业运动员一向引以为傲的反应能力都慢了不少，在拉基蒂奇否认之前，莫德里奇先扑到他的怀里，不停地摇头，看上去像是在反复磨蹭着撒娇，“不……”他轻声说道，“我不想和你离婚……”他说着收紧了自己的手臂。  
他发情了，拉基蒂奇的脑中响起一个声音，Alpha觉得自己好像拥住了一颗巨大的、成熟得正好的草莓，浓郁的莓果香气一刻不停地撩拨拉基蒂奇的神经。拉基蒂奇搂住他，空出一只手关上门，往后退了几步将莫德里奇带进客厅。  
“这是怎么了卢卡，我什么时候说过要和你离婚了？”离婚，拉基蒂奇都不相信自己会从莫德里奇的嘴里听见这个词，他不是不知道媒体写的那些内容，从他宣布离开国家队那天开始就不止不息，但拉基蒂奇从未想过莫德里奇会把那些无稽之谈当真。  
拉基蒂奇此刻有许多问题想要反问莫德里奇，比如他为什么在发情期还不吃抑制剂，比如他为什么没有随队离开，比如他为什么会说这些话；但现在他只是反复抚摸莫德里奇的脊背，释放出自己的信息素想要让他冷静下来。  
“我不会和你离婚的，永远都不会。”他在莫德里奇耳边说道，“上帝啊，你为什么会这么想……”他话音刚落，便被莫德里奇用吻堵住了唇，Omega的吻来得急切而毛躁，没有所谓的吻技和章法，手臂勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，恨不得融进Alpha的怀抱里。  
甜腻白巧克力香在空中弥散，与水果甜香的草莓信息素交缠在一起，信息素的融合极大地安抚了莫德里奇惶惑不安的情绪，拉基蒂奇的吻一如之前那般温柔，他们交换着吐息，莫德里奇的心跳逐渐趋于平常。  
“你没有戴戒指了……”一吻结束，莫德里奇说道，低垂着脸没有去看拉基蒂奇，“我比赛的时候都会摘下戒指，你忘了吗？”拉基蒂奇捧着他的脸，柔声解释道，指腹抚摸过莫德里奇的眼角。  
他的丈夫摇着头否认，“不是的，你之前会戴上的……”他寻到了拉基蒂奇的手，手指触摸到他无名指上的戒指，觉得安定了不少。  
“卢卡，我只是想完全专注于比赛，仅此而已。戴上戒指会让我想到我是在面对你，面对我心爱的人，我想在比赛中有任何的分心，所以我暂时摘下了戒指，想要把你当作一位寻常的对手去对待，就像比赛中我没有对你有任何的特殊举动那样。”他在“暂时”这个词上加重了语气，向莫德里奇展示他们的婚戒，“比赛结束我就戴上了。”  
“很抱歉没有和你交换球衣，”他在莫德里奇之前开口道，Omega如同被抛弃一般的可怜目光让拉基蒂奇开始反省自己是做了一件不可饶恕的事情，“我只是……球队输球所以心情不好。”他亲吻莫德里奇的额头，“并不是不爱你或者想要和你离婚。”  
“……输球不是你的错。”莫德里奇反而安慰他，“你已经表现得很好了。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，眼底深处有显而易见的落寞，“但你们是表现更好的那方。”  
“但这是球场上的事情，和我们球场下的生活没有关系。”拉基蒂奇补充道，埋首在莫德里奇的颈间，鼻尖触碰到他的腺体，草莓的甜香浓郁得能让人醉过去，“你没有用抑制剂了？”他看见自己的丈夫点头，“我和队医商量过了，为了以后的竞技状态，还是从现在开始停药比较好。”他果然是忘记告诉拉基蒂奇了，莫德里奇懊恼地想着，看见拉基蒂奇的神色立刻变得担忧而自责。  
“你应该提前告诉我，卢卡，我应该尽可能地陪伴你，而不是让你独自熬过发情期。”拉基蒂奇忍不住加重了语气，“你还一个人从皮斯胡安来这里，这很危险！”莫德里奇抬起头，眸子里覆着一层水光，眼泪似乎随时都会不受控地落下来，“抱歉卢卡，我不是在指责你。”拉基蒂奇缓了语气说道，“我只是很生气自己让你独自度过这段难熬的时间。”  
“你没有……”莫德里奇的手探进拉基蒂奇的衣服里，手掌在Alpha的腹肌上缓缓抚摸，“你现在就可以陪我。”  
他收回手，却被拉基蒂奇捉住，莫德里奇的手掌贴上他的脸，拉基蒂奇没有想和他离婚、他们依旧相爱这个认知让Omega终于露出了这两天以来第一个真心实意的放松笑容，而发情期躁动的情欲终于在此刻找到了宣泄的当口。  
拉基蒂奇对此了然，“看来我需要好好证明自己并没有想和你离婚。”他们亲吻彼此，朝着卧室的方向跌跌撞撞地走过去，拖沓的脚步让莫德里奇的双腿缠上拉基蒂奇的腰，由着对方托着自己的屁股走向那张舒适的双人床，他开始嫌自己穿的太多，并且一刻不停地蹭动着拉基蒂奇和自己贴在一起的下体。  
到了床边莫德里奇依旧不想放开自己的Alpha，勾着他的脖子让他们一起倒在床上，拉基蒂奇堪堪用手臂撑住自己的身体，莫德里奇脱下自己的外套，随意地丢下床。曾经他也嫌弃过他们的信息素交融在一起闻着觉得腻味，但现在莫德里奇觉得自己需要这个，让他觉得满足，一刻不停地提醒他，自己还没有失去眼前的人。  
他顺从地让拉基蒂奇脱掉里面的长袖，解开裤头之后扭着屁股方便拉基蒂奇将它脱下，Alpha的阴茎在宽松的睡裤里也能看出饱胀的轮廓，莫德里奇伸手替他抚慰，在他们几乎赤裸相见时收回手，翻身让拉基蒂奇在自己身下。  
“我想给你做这个。”他轻轻拉开拉基蒂奇睡裤的系带，褪下他的睡裤和底裤，解放那根昂扬的性器，他说着就要俯下身，却被拉基蒂奇拦住，比起欣喜和欲望Alpha似乎更加无奈，“卢卡你不需要这么做。”莫德里奇不喜欢口交，他的洁癖让他本能就排斥这件事，拉基蒂奇早就知道这一点了，除了偶尔在比赛之后兴奋过头，他从不会主动提起。  
他将莫德里奇拉起来，让Omega跨坐在自己的身上，“你不喜欢这个，所以不用勉强。”莫德里奇想说什么，拉基蒂奇的手握住他的性器，轻轻揉弄阴茎的顶端，立刻便让莫德里奇噤了声，喉间只能发出低沉喘息。“如果是因为那些无聊的报道，就更不必了。我知道你爱我，我也爱你，不需要通过这种方式来证明。”  
“你总这么好。”莫德里奇小声说道，拉基蒂奇笑了笑，将吻落在莫德里奇扬起的唇角上，却在心里叹气，可我还是让你伤心了。  
比赛之后莫德里奇都会仔细淋浴来洗去汗味，只是此刻沐浴乳的柠檬香气被草莓香掩盖得几乎闻不见，即便拉基蒂奇的鼻尖现在就贴在他的皮肤上。  
发情期时的莫德里奇比往常做爱时更加温顺，在拉基蒂奇用手掌揉捏的臀肉时也只是哼了哼，纵容了Alpha的动作。他急切地需要感受到拉基蒂奇进到自己的体内，对Alpha游走在自己身上的手掌和亲吻感到不满，用自己的臀瓣含住拉基蒂奇的性器，动着腰反复让它在臀肉间磨蹭。  
即便是在之前的发情期中，这样的主动也是少见的，拉基蒂奇的眼神中有几分诧异，莫德里奇没有看他，将额头抵在他的锁骨上，“想要你……”他说道，眼神似乎在埋怨Alpha到现在都还没有肏进来。  
身体已经为发情期的Omega做好了准备，拉基蒂奇的手指在莫德里奇的股间触到了一片湿滑，轻松便能送进一根手指，后穴立刻将手指含住，拉基蒂奇亲吻他的颈侧，腺体被温热的唇触碰时让莫德里奇颤抖。  
Alpha按部就班地做着前戏，俯首亲吻莫德里奇胸前的胎记，代表稳固的三角形，又逐渐往下，用舌尖拨弄敏感的乳尖之后又将它含进嘴里吸吮，莫德里奇的乳尖经不起最轻缓的撩拨，是独属于拉基蒂奇的小秘密。他的手指在莫德里奇的后穴里扩张，莫德里奇的手臂没有别的着力点，只能抱住拉基蒂奇的头，像是在敞开胸乳迎接Alpha的舔弄。  
拉基蒂奇抽出自己的手指，指间的腻滑液体让他知道Omega已经做好了准备，淅沥沥地顺着莫德里奇的大腿根滑下，也沾湿了拉基蒂奇的性器，Alpha拉开床头柜，拿出里面的安全套。  
莫德里奇原本期待的目光在看着拉基蒂奇将它套上性器的动作时逐渐低落下去，无可避免地想起了报道上的内容，关于他们没有孩子而最终造成分歧。他的一只手握着拉基蒂奇的性器，另一只手扶住拉基蒂奇的肩，让自己下身的孔洞将那根性器一点点吃进去。  
“你想要孩子吗？”莫德里奇的询问并不妨碍他此刻摆动腰肢来迎合拉基蒂奇挺进的动作，Alpha似乎已经不会再对今晚他说的任何事感到惊讶，在他的胸前留下一枚吻痕才说道，“卢卡，我们谈过这件事了，我们都想要孩子，但不是现在。”  
他想本能里Omega在这时候总是会想要孩子的，毕竟发情期的主要目的就是促进两人之间的交合，Alpha的种子浇灌进Omega的子宫里，开出心心相印的花，结出连结和延续他们血脉的甜美果实。  
“你有自己的目标和追求，我知道并且支持，怀孕意味着你会失去作为球员而拥有的一切，所以孩子在现在不是首要的。”他亲吻莫德里奇光滑的下巴，阴茎肏在他的敏感点上，让Omega发出一声呜咽，“我知道那些媒体写了什么，但这是我们已经达成共识的事情，我从没有后悔，也不会厌倦。”  
莫德里奇低低地嗯了一声，吸了吸鼻子，拉基蒂奇在他耳边说别想这些事了，他点点头，由着拉基蒂奇的阴茎退出他的身体，被丈夫压在床垫上。拉基蒂奇抬开他的一条腿，再次进入他，原本令莫德里奇不满的空虚被拉基蒂奇的性器填满，Alpha的抽送每次都顶在他的敏感点上，莫德里奇的性器吐出前液在两人的腹肌上划出水痕，他在拉基蒂奇在耳边说我爱你时达到高潮。  
巅峰让莫德里奇有片刻的失神，他紧紧搂着自己的丈夫，发出意味不明的单音节，拉基蒂奇知道他只是想撒娇，Alpha放缓了肏干的速度，让高潮后敏感的后穴能够有时间去适应，莫德里奇不甘示弱地在他身上留下吻痕。  
“我爱你，我的队长。”拉基蒂奇表白道，却又一次触到了莫德里奇的伤心，他摇摇头，闭上眼睛不愿意看自己的爱人，“我已经不是你的队长了。”他能理解拉基蒂奇的想法，但并不代表他不会为此难过。“我尊重你的决定，但回到国家队时我还是会想念你。”他并不是孤军奋战，但拉基蒂奇总是不同的。  
“你永远都是我的队长。”拉基蒂奇柔声说道，“就算我退队了，就算我退役了，这一点也永远不会改变。”他拉着莫德里奇的手覆在自己的心脏处，“我永远是克罗地亚的球迷，是你的球迷，我的心永远和你们在一起。”  
莫德里奇没有再说话，只是与他接吻，让两人十指相扣。  
发情时的莫德里奇会让人联想到收获后的草莓，轻轻一碰就会留下痕迹、挂在指尖的汁液甜得像是会引来蜜蜂的成熟。拉基蒂奇则仗着这个季节穿的衣服更多在他的肩颈留下一连串的“草莓”，莫德里奇不反感这样珍而重之又带着占有欲的举动，事实上，他觉得此刻的自己极其需要这个。  
“真甜。”拉基蒂奇笑着对他说，心绪的平复终于让莫德里奇有了拌嘴的气力，“没有你的信息素味道甜。”他说道，用强壮的大腿夹着拉基蒂奇的腰，手掌摸过他的蝴蝶骨，遗憾自己没有续指甲的习惯，此刻不能在拉基蒂奇的背上留下抓痕，又在拉基蒂奇挺进时恶作剧般地收紧后穴。  
拉基蒂奇的性器顶端撞上他的子宫，敏感的肉壁被顶弄使得莫德里奇立刻丢盔卸甲，搂着Alpha声音缠绵，空气中的草莓香气越发浓烈，甚至压过了Alpha的气息。腰后酥麻和随着血管在身体中流窜的快感让莫德里奇几乎哭出来，他颤抖着将身体与拉基蒂奇贴得更紧。  
Alpha的手掌将他的臀肉满满当当握在手心里，随着自己的肏干而揉捏，但此刻这助兴的举动对莫德里奇来说却不值一提，拉基蒂奇专注地顶弄着他的子宫口，直到肉壁终于被打开，含住他的阴茎顶端。  
和拉基蒂奇一起高潮时那颗一直在眼角摇摇欲坠的泪珠终于顺着脸部曲线滑下，拉基蒂奇咬破Omega此刻脆弱而明显的腺体，交合的信息素让两人感到安心。  
“等我退役了……”莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇退出他的身体后说道，闭着眼睛似乎困倦极了，“我们可以要个孩子。”  
拉基蒂奇亲吻他的眼角，在他的身边躺下，“好。”  
“其实，我该向你道歉，Lukita。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇在他怀里寻了一个舒服的姿势，感受着拉基蒂奇的手臂环在自己的腰上，乱窜的信息素因为得到了短暂的满足而暂时平稳下来，手指有一下没一下地摸着拉基蒂奇的胸肌轮廓。  
“你一直都表现得坚韧而强大，你的内在也的确如此，让我都忘了在发情期时你是会被本能影响的，我是你的丈夫，是你的Alpha，我应该更关心你，而不是自以为你可以处理好这一切，在最需要我的时候让你独自来承受这些。”  
他垂下目光，似乎无法原谅自己，“对不起。”  
莫德里奇抚摸过他的下颌，那里缠绕着未刮去的短胡茬，“是我没有告诉你，这不是你的错。”而且还有太多的事情同时发生，让他都迷失了思绪，“我自己都没有想到，发情期的时候不吃抑制剂会让我变成这样。”  
“不过，Raketa，”他和拉基蒂奇的目光碰在一起，“我想让你知道的是，无论我是不是在发情期，无论我有没有服用抑制剂，我永远都需要你。”  
如果他的手没有顺着拉基蒂奇的胸腹一路摸过，最后停在小腹之下，撸动Alpha的性器，这句话和这个场景一定会显得更加温情。  
莫德里奇在丈夫的臂弯里醒来时，身上的疲累既让他想要叹气又让他觉得满足。通常来说醒得更早的人是拉基蒂奇，体贴的Alpha总想要在丈夫一觉醒来时便有早餐可以享用，而这次莫德里奇纯粹靠着强大的执念才让自己提前醒过来。  
他即将回到马德里，面临一场硬仗的同时也意味着又要与拉基蒂奇长时间的分离，更别提他们现在也不再拥有国家队时光，莫德里奇想起昨天Alpha提到比赛结果时的落寞，决定在离开前给他一个惊喜。  
面粉、鸡蛋、牛乳、奶油和一小撮盐，莫德里奇并不是擅长厨艺的人，但至少他可以很自豪地说自己能做出来味道不错的可丽饼。制作早餐的间隙莫德里奇看着新闻，并不意外看见媒体描绘的他和拉基蒂奇感情生活连续剧又有了新一集。  
莫德里奇不记得自己昨天在别墅附近看见了蹲点的小报记者，不过当时的他的确很难将注意力放在周围的事物上，总之昨天他被偷拍了，模糊的照片里能看出来是他的背影，正落寞地站在门前。文章内容绘声绘色地讲述着他已经不再拥有拉基蒂奇住宅的钥匙，他们的确已经离婚，而莫德里奇这位荣誉加身的皇马中场大将放下了自己的颜面去声泪俱下地请求前夫不要放弃他们的感情。  
记者并没有拍到他们相拥的照片，不过也讲述了后来拉基蒂奇开门，莫德里奇急切地握住了对方的手臂，而后两人拥抱在一起，进到房间里关上门便再没了动静。故事结尾表示莫德里奇的留宿显然给这对克罗地亚球员的婚姻究竟是何结果写上了问号，他们是否和好了此刻属于未知数。  
莫德里奇对着屏幕咬牙切齿，连锅里的可丽饼都烧糊了，令人挫败的焦糊气息让他回过神，盛出那份失败的可丽饼，也不急着将面糊倒入锅里，而是举起手机寻着角度自拍。  
他穿着拉基蒂奇的球衣，塞维利亚十号，是今天早上从衣柜里拿的，Omega还怨念着昨天没有交换球衣这件事，醒来便寻到了它穿在身上，他在发情期时格外喜欢拉基蒂奇的衣服，能够获得他们属于彼此的安心感。  
过大的球衣露出了莫德里奇的腺体，留下齿痕的腺体一看便知道昨天夜里他和自己的Alpha做了什么，尤其是旁边还有星星点点的吻痕当最有力的佐证。如果是平时，莫德里奇绝不会这样大剌剌地宣告他和拉基蒂奇的私生活，但他已经忍受了这些无聊的传闻太久了，是时候让他们都闭上嘴。  
「最好的对手，最爱的人，终于还是得到了你的球衣，期待下次在球场上遇见你。」配上亲吻的表情和莫德里奇的自拍，Omega相信是个人都能看出来他们的婚姻依旧稳固，他没有犹豫，按下发送，然后便将手机丢到一边，继续专心制作早餐。  
他找到了草莓甜浆，是之前拉基蒂奇自己做的，倒也很简单，草莓切成小片之后搅打成果汁再加糖，拉基蒂奇喜欢草莓和草莓味的东西，而莫德里奇对原因心知肚明。奶油搅打到能够带出一个小尖，倒入甜浆，让奶油成为浅淡好看的粉色。  
甜浆倒进玻璃杯里，再加上切成小块的草莓果肉，倒上牛奶，草莓奶油落在最顶端，分层明晰，奶香和草莓的果香均衡混合，是清晨的甜蜜味道，莫德里奇最后的浪漫因子让他加上一颗草莓在杯沿做装饰。  
Omega对自己的成果很满意，准备继续做可丽饼时被人从身后抱住，莫德里奇有些遗憾自己将早餐端到床边看着拉基蒂奇的迷朦睡眼里逐渐绽出惊喜光彩的计划泡汤了。  
拉基蒂奇是循着香味过来的，轻手轻脚地走进厨房，从背后将Omega抱个满怀，又在莫德里奇的头发上落下一个吻，“真难得，你起得比我早。”他说道，莫德里奇不满地踩了踩他光裸的脚背，“你说得好像我很懒一样。”  
“我看见你发的自拍了，很有说服力。”拉基蒂奇取过那杯草莓牛奶，用勺子搅动着让牛奶和草莓甜浆混合在一起，“其实你可以什么都不必说。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇摇摇头，将做好的可丽饼放到拉基蒂奇手边，“但我想这么做，让他们停止那些空穴来风的揣测。”  
莫德里奇的确不喜欢过多袒露自己的私人生活尤其是感情生活，但他更不想成为那些媒体赚眼球的素材，而眼下想要堵住他们肆意通过细枝末节发挥想象的报道，最好的便是用这种方式来宣告真相，有时候大张旗鼓也是一种守护的方式。  
拉基蒂奇喂了一颗新鲜草莓给莫德里奇，后者对唇齿间的清甜汁水十分满意，“很甜。”他将又一份可丽饼放在盘子里，拉基蒂奇再次绕到他的身后，埋首在他的颈间，嘴唇贴着皮肤声音含糊，“你才是那颗最甜的草莓。”  
如果是平时，莫德里奇会带着小小羞涩地再次踩一踩拉基蒂奇的脚背，或是直接让他闭嘴，但今天莫德里奇只是笑着说，“而你喜欢草莓。”  
“别错了重点亲爱的，”拉基蒂奇从他的唇上偷走一个吻，“我是因为喜欢你这个草莓味的Omega才喜欢的草莓。”  
「可丽饼、草莓牛奶和丈夫的吻，开启新的一天。」拉基蒂奇在Instagram上的更新，配图是料理台上的早餐，以及他们即将吻上彼此的定格，看着照片里拉基蒂奇臂膀的纹身，莫德里奇才意识到他们一个没有穿睡裤一个没有穿上衣，而软件里已经涌进了朋友们关于早上就秀恩爱闪人眼睛的怒斥。  
莫德里奇再次将手机放在一边，和拉基蒂奇交换了一个草莓味的吻。  
虽然即将分开，但这依旧是一段不错的清晨时光。  
拉基蒂奇从不愿意让自己的丈夫承受一点点的苦楚，无论是来自哪一方面，但当下个月莫德里奇的发情期，他去到他们在马德里的家，他的丈夫被铺天盖地的草莓香气裹挟，扑到他怀里用撒娇般的语气说“你怎么才来，我好想你”时，拉基蒂奇必须承认自己要感谢Omega的发情期，才能让他见到这么可爱的莫德里奇。

—End——


End file.
